Thorki- One Shot
by Jazmin Jazmon
Summary: Recopilación de One- Shot s escritos por mí basados en imágenes que encuentro en Pinterest.


_You suck._

Para muchos en aquella época de siglo XV que un joven como Loki siempre tan pálido y pero elegante, en todas sus formas poseía aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos, para muchos tanto jóvenes y señoritas era encantador, salvo en las noches cuando era la hora preferida de Loki de salir a dar un paseo, _Tiene una enfermad en la piel... Es alérgico al clima en esta época._ Era lo que lograba escuchar todas las mañanas de manos sus sirvientes, como acto inconsciente mordía su labios delgados y rojos que alguna vez desearon ser besados, para mala suerte de aquellos que se atrevían a hablar de él a sus espaldas sufrían cuando tenían que ver como sus hijos, sobrinos o familia cercana joven agonizaba, lo cierto es que Loki poseía ese encanto, su piel era suave y tersa tan lozana como si nunca fuera a envejecer, y su tacto tan frio que hacia estremecer la piel de cualquiera.  
Esa noche el joven de cabellera negra y ojos encantadores tomo su abrigo como cada noche a buscar a una presa, o como el mismo se decía _Una cita,_ se sentía más ansioso que de costumbre había dejado un asunto pendiente en su mansión, el aire húmedo de la noche se hacía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo era fácil distinguir algún sonido a aquellas horas y su cuerpo tan acostumbrado al silencio, percibía cualquier cambio, cerró los ojos dibujando en su mente la figura de su nueva _cita:_ un aroma muy fuerte demasiado dulce para su gusto, agudizo más sus sentidos para saber con exactitud donde se encontraba.  
-¿No es un poco tarde, para qué des un paseo?-, Loki rompió el silencio logrando rozar sus largos y delgados dedos sobre el hombro de aquel joven de mirada tierna e inocente que respondió a su pregunta con una suave sonrisa, por un momento la idea de que ese ser tan delicado y bello podría ser como él.

Su cacería de esa noche no fue tan larga y desafiante como esperaba pero sus pensamientos sobre los asuntos que le esperaban en su mansión fueron interrumpidos por los cálidos labios del joven posándose en su mejilla, sin saber que hacer por un momento, Loki lo miro fijamente, el ojiazul estaba ahí por voluntad, lo había buscado, Laufeyson se sintió vulnerable por primera vez en muchos años, su carácter tan impasible y sereno esta vez era derrumbado por... Él.  
-Puedo saber tu nombre?- Volvió al tener el control de la situación. -Charles- Loki no puedo evitar notar que las mejillas de Charles estaban más que rojas y su corazón acelerado, la sangre fluyendo a ese ritmo hacia que relamiera sus labios con deseo de sangre, Loki tomo su mano sin permiso siendo correspondido por Charles, caminaron cerca de la mansión Laufeyson, el más pequeño se sentía más que cómodo con la situación había esperado mucho, más bien había pasado demasiado tiempo en decidir ir al bosque a la misma hora en la que Loki pasaba las noches.  
Charles jamás se había caracterizado por ser alguien valiente, pero guardaba demasiados sentimientos hacia Loki, desde que lo vio una noche sentado al pie un viejo árbol, Charles podía jurar que sus labios se movían como intentando cantar pero sin poder dedicarlo a alguien, el joven decidió sin dejar de mirar a Loki que algún día seria alguien para él, alguien que de verdad importara.

 _¿Empatía?_ Loki no podía sentir eso, Charles solo debía ser uno más en sus lista, harto de la situación soltó la mano de Charles y este se sintió morir, pensaba que había podido haber hecho, fue su error no haber dicho algo interesante, o tal vez le incomodo que le diera el beso, para Charles todo lo que había hecho y no hecho estaba mal, sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar que todo había sido culpa, Loki se fue sin decir nada, el joven necesitaba una explicación porque el mismo de estaba juzgando de haber hecho de su única oportunidad un desastre.  
Loki entro en la mansión hecho una furia, la habitación que buscaba estaba en el sótano, mientras más se acercaba azotaba cada puerta que se le cruzaba, hasta llegar aquella que tanto esperaba y a la vez había odiado por décadas, conocía de memoria cada esquina de ese cuarto, todo estaba aún a oscuras.  
-Demasiado temprano, hermano- La voz grave y burlona estremeció aún más en ira a Loki, quien no dudo en tomar del mentón a su hermano, sin lastimarlo no podía hacerlo, lo amaba pero cada palabra que Thor decía hería más su orgullo, se había negado por años a lo que sentía por Thor, se había formado la idea de estar solo, pero de nuevo volvía a aquella habitación oscura a atormentarse a mirar los ojos de aquel hombre de cabellera rubia, que hubiera matado por él, después de dejar a Charles solo y desconsolado se dio cuenta que solo había alguien para él, no podía estar con alguien normal, y era demasiado egoísta para darles el don de ser inmortales, la única forma de desquitarse con el mundo era hacer sufrir a su hermano.  
Un azote muy sonoro paso por el pecho de Thor, quien mostraba su mejor sonrisa -Lo hemos querido por décadas hermano, puedes golpearme los años que quieras, pero nada va a borrar lo que sientes-, el rubio siempre era testarudo, pero esas palabras eran las que destruían por dentro a Loki, incapaz de soportar más esos años de tortura hacia sí mismo negándose, se dejó vencer por primera vez en un suave y pequeño beso, solo eso era lo que había pedido por tanto tiempo.


End file.
